


Bane Lawyers and Legal Support

by Hmm32112



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood - Judicial Assistant, Law AU, M/M, Magnus Bane - Judge, kinda Slow Burn but not really, shadowhunters au, tagging is harder than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmm32112/pseuds/Hmm32112
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a law student at Idris University who has been offered a position as the Judicial Assistant of famous Judge Magnus Bane as part of his course. They are undeniably attracted to each other, but how will their relationship develop given the circumstances and Magnus' reputation?Or, you know, the legal au no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever published fan fiction, hope it isn't too bad and that you enjoy it!  
> It may be a bit fast so sorry about that!

Alec looked up at the grand building in front of him, watching as the sun glistened off the tall glass windows. He looked one last time at his phone to make sure he got the address right, then walked through the double sliding doors. Inside was bustling, the sounds of people at work in the reception, the movement of people in the glass offices framing the walls. Alec took a deep breath and walked towards the front desk.

  
The receptionist had straight blonde hair held back by a pencil behind her ear. She had a phone resting on her shoulder and was speaking quickly whilst making notes on the computer in front of her. As Alec reached the desk she looked up at him and smiled apologetically.

  
“Just a second Ms Branwell, I’ll send you to the other line.” she quickly put down the phone. “Good morning! How can I help you today?”

 

“I’m looking to see.. Uh… Mr Bane?”

  
  
“Ah! You must be Alec Lightwood! I’ll let him know you’re here! Make your way to the elevator, third floor, first door on the left.”

 

Alec mumbled thanks under his breath and hurriedly made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking around at the environment. 

 

_ Bane Lawyers and Legal Support _

 

The gold plaque shone above the door of the lift. Alec couldn’t believe the opportunity he was getting. As part of his Law Degree at Idris University, he was required to spent 3 months working at some kind of legal firm. When his teacher told him he was going to get to work as the Judicial Assistant of  _ the  _ Magnus Bane, the single most famous court judge in the whole of New York, he was shocked, but also very excited.   
  
The sound of the elevator opening snapped Alec out of his daze as he scuttled inside and pressed the button leading to the third floor. As soon as the door opened again, Alec walked out and found himself in front of the door to Magnus’ office.

 

Alec knocked quickly four times, and placed his hands behind his back waiting patiently. It wasn’t long before he heard a voice from inside.   
  
“Come in.”

 

Alec pushed down the handle and entered the room. If extra had an appearance, this office would be it. There was a glittery chandelier adorning the ceiling. A metallic fireplace radiated heat along the left wall. Floor to ceiling glass windows overlooked the streets, displaying a picturesque scene of flashing lights and the life of New York. A dark runner highlighted the path leading to the biggest desk Alec had ever seen, surrounded by leather chairs. And behind the desk sat him. Magnus Bane.

 

Magnus himself was something Alec could only describe as breathtaking. His hair was spiked back and glimmered slightly in the light. His face reflected his Asian heritage, his oval eyes defined by the perfect eyeliner that surrounded them. His muscles were extremely well and distractingly obvious beneath his dark grey suit.

  
  
Magnus cleared his throat, clearly amused by Alec’s staring.

  
  
“Welcome Alexander.”

  
  
Alec scolded himself. He was here to work, not admire his new boss. He had to focus.

  
  
Alec put on his best professional smile. “It’s great to be here! Thank you so much for accepting my placement! Your office is really.. Uh.. great!”

 

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s eagerness. “Well, I’ve been needing a new assistant for a while, and I can’t say looks like yours aren’t a welcome change. Cheekbones like yours haven’t walked these halls in  _ years _ !”   
  
Alec looked down at the floor to hide the fact that he was blushing furiously. Not only was Magnus super hot, but he was also  _ flirting  _ with him. He decided that this was going to be the best work experience he was ever going to get.

 

“When do we start?” Alec asked, recovering himself.

 

Magnus broke into a wide smile. “I’ve got a case I’ve been working on, involving an accounting student who took on a client while unqualified, now we have some serious ramifications. I’ve got heaps of documents for this, so would you mind helping me sort them out?” 

 

Alec walked towards the desk and slowly learned where all the documents belonged, and it wasn’t long until he was flying through the paperwork, totally engrossed in his work whilst Magnus was taking phone calls and brewing over the case. Suddenly Magnus slammed the phone down with a flourish, causing Alec to jump.

 

“Want to head to lunch now?” Magnus questioned. He was very laid back for such a prestigious judge. He was so different to what Alec expected. And he liked it.   


  
“Yeah sure!”

 

Magnus headed for the door and Alec hurried after him, not wanting to fall too far being Magnus’ long strides.

 

“So, Mr Bane-” Alec started before Magnus cut him off.    
  


“No need for such formalities. If we’re going to work together for three months we should be comfortable around each other. Please, call me Magnus.”

  
  
“S-sorry” Alec stuttered. “Magnus, if you don’t mind me asking, do you think you could give me an insight into exactly what a judge like you does?” 

 

Magnus slowed down his walk a bit, allowing Alec to walk along easier. 

  
  
“Oh, you know. Every few months I will appear in court and hear the cases out. Question the barristers sources and all that. Then I’ll go away and consider the cases and then decide on a verdict. Dependent on the case, it may be a few months after each case that the court will assemble again to discuss any final evidence and deliver the verdict, or we may deliver verdict on the same day. Of course it’s more complicated than that, but that’s the gist until you get to see a court case in action.”

 

“And do you know when that might be?” 

 

Magnus took a side glance at Alec. “There is a case in four days time I have to attend, but it might be a bit soon to bring you in.”

  
  
Alec couldn’t help but look disappointed as they finally arrived to the cafe they were having lunch at and took a seat. Magnus noticed this, and studied Alec’s face for a while. His emotions on his face were so raw and plain to see, it made Magnus feel sorry for him and like he should give him at least one shot. Idris University  _ did _ say they were sending one of their best students. 

  
  
“You know what?” Magnus started. “I reckon I’ll give you a shot Alexander.”

  
  
Alec’s hazel eyes lit up. Magnus was surprised at how much is perked him up. He’d have to keep that in mind. 

 

“Thank you so much Mr- I mean Magnus!”

  
  
Magnus loved the way Alec said his name. “I’ll have to spend the next few days training you though. You know, so you’re worthy to be called my assistant. Professionalism at it’s finest in my courts.”   


  
Alec nodded. “Of course.” There was no way he was going to screw this one up.

  
  
“Well, we’ll start after lunch.” Magnus exclaimed, dropping Alec a wink. “Let’s order.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days flew by for Alec. He was learning all he needed to know to be a Judicial Assistant in action, and in the process getting to know heaps about Magnus. It turns out that Magnus just got out of a relationship with his clingy ex partner, who refused to get their own job and instead always mooched off Magnus. And Magnus also can’t stand it when people wear acid washed jeans; he claims that they are terrifying and a crime to fashion. Finally, the night before the case, after Magnus and Alec returned from getting Alec a brand new suit (courtesy of Magnus) to wear in court, the two of them were sitting around Magnus’ desk discussing what the proceedings for tomorrow would be.

 

“So you arrive here at 7.”

  
  
“Yes Magnus”

 

“You can get changed here before we leave if you like, or you can come in the suit. Either way I won’t mind. I can promise not to watch if that makes you feel better, but I must say it’d be hard”

  
  
Magnus had been flirting with Alec the past few days, and it still made Alec blush every time. Luckily this time it was dark, as the room was only illuminated by a desk lamp and the street lights below.

  
  
“I’ll probably get changed here, not quite used to wearing a suit on public transport.”   


  
“Fine by me.”

 

Magnus could tell Alec was nervous about tomorrow. It made Magnus’ heart pang. The vulnerability about Alec was adorable.

  
  
“Hey,” Magnus started, reaching out to touch Alec’s cheek. “You’ll do great tomorrow, don’t worry.”

 

Alec sat frozen as Magnus’ finger ran over his cheek, sending a spark like sensation through his whole body. 

 

Magnus lowered his hand. “You should get home and rest. Need a lift home?”

 

“N-no I should be okay.” Alec stuttered, still shocked from the encounter. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“Goodnight Alexander.”

 

Alec glanced back at Magnus one last time before exiting the room, leaving Magnus alone in his office.

 

The next morning, Magnus arrived to work super early in order to ensure everything was in order for the case. He’d hired a private car to take him and Alec to the other side of New York where the court was. He needed no distractions today. He was hearing about a dispute between Raj Ablack and Lydia Branwell, who apparently had been hassling the firm for quite some time now. Magnus systematically packed his suitcase as he did before every case when there was a knock on the door. Magnus glanced at the clock, only to see it was just past 5, then walked over to answer it.

 

He was surprised to see Alec waiting at the door. His black hair was messy as if he’d been rubbing it on the ground, and his normally bright eyes were dimmed. Magnus took a dramatic look at his watch.

 

“I do believe you’re two hours early?”

 

Alec slightly shook his head. “I couldn’t sleep, so I came here instead.”

 

Magnus stepped aside so Alec could come in. The professional attitude he was trying to uphold flew out the window. He suddenly was filled with the strange desire to protect Alec. 

 

“I have something that might help with that.” Magnus declared, and walked over to a filing cabinet, which he searched around in until he found what he was after. He looked back at Alec who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, clearly exhausted. Magnus felt guilty that he may have worked Alec too hard already. He only met Alec a couple of days ago, but there was something about him that made Magnus feel so much more connected to him. He’d never told anyone about the situation with his ex. Not even his best friend Ragnor. Everyone just assumed they grew apart, unaware of all the tension and fighting that took place behind the scenes.

 

Magnus walked back over to Alec and kneeled in front of him. Alec looked up so he was eye level with Magnus. Magnus held out a small green capsule. Alec eyed it suspiciously.

 

“Here, swallow this and it will help you get to sleep for a few hours. Then when you wake up you’ll feel as invigorated as ever!”

 

Alec decided that he had no reason not to trust Magnus, so he grabbed the capsule and swallowed it. Slowly his eyelids began to droop and he began to doze off.

  
  
“You have to wake me up before the case.” He murmured.

 

But before Magnus could reply, Alec was asleep. Magnus sighed, then continued to proceed his pre-court packing and managing ritual.

 

Once Magnus was finished with all this, it was still well before Alec’s expected time of arrival, so he left his office to go get some breakfast from the bakery for he and Alec. It was quite a cold morning for New York, making Magnus’ cheeks flushed red from the cold. He wrapped his blue scarf tighter around his neck and burrowed his hands within the pockets of his suit pants. The bakery was devoid of people except for the lone man standing behind the counter, his hands resting carelessly on the countertop, his apron and presumably brown hair covered in flour.

 

“Ah, Mr Bane! The usual I presume?”

 

“Double it. I’ve got two people to feed today.” Magnus was shocked at the gentleness of his voice when he said that. 

  
  
The baker, Robert his name was, raised his eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

Magnus shook his head. “No, just a work colleague. My new assistant. I’ve only had him for a couple of days, and it’s his first time in court today.”

  
  
Robert still looked skeptical. “Are you sure that’s all there is?”

 

“Yes!” Magnus snapped, snatching the pastries out of Robert’s hand. “And what right do you say accusing me otherwise?” 

 

Robert shrunk. “I-I’m sorry Mr Bane.. It’s just you seemed quite fond of him and-”

  
  
“Well it’s strictly professional, so if you wouldn’t accuse me of fraternising with my younger colleagues that would be much appreciated.”

 

Magnus stormed out of the Bakery, the constant ringing bell of the door the only sign he was ever in there. Magnus had no idea why he was so hurt by all those comments. They meant nothing. He didn’t think people honestly still believed those old dark rumours that he would do such a thing to his assistant.

 

Years ago… Cecily Herondale was his assistant, but she quit the job early and ran to the media claiming that he had made advancements on her and tried to take her….

 

Stop.

 

They were only rumours. Magnus had actually done nothing of the sort. It had turned out Cecily was the daughter of a man whom he had declared guilty and her father was hence sentenced to prison. The whole act was Cecily’s little revenge plan. The firm had done a sound job hushing the whole incident up so it never came down under his name again. Little did he expect people would still be talking about it.

 

He would have to be more careful with Alec. He couldn’t let Alec know these rumours. It might scare him off and it would ruin his reputation… But Alec made him feel ways he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

 

Magnus shook his head as he opened his office door. What was he thinking? Alec was his assistant and nothing more. He needs to treat him as such. He looked over at Alec still fast asleep, face planted into the arm of the couch. 

 

Strictly professional from here on in. 

 

He walked towards Alec to wake him up.

 

Nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Alexander. Wake up.”

  
Upon being gently shaken Alec begun to groggily wake up. He opened his eyes to see Magnus standing over him and he couldn’t help but smile, despite not being fully awake.

  
  
“Thank you.”

  
  
Magnus just nodded then passed Alec his suit bag as Alec was sitting up.

  
  
“You need to get changed now. We leave in half an hour.”

  
Alec grabbed a pastry from the desk and left the room to get changed, rubbing his eye in an attempt to wake himself up.

  
  
Magnus watched sadly after him. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

 

Alec returned momentarily afterwards dressed in his new suit. It was black, and blended in nicely with his hair, which he had managed to tidy up quite well. Courtesy of Magnus’ insistence, it also fit very well in all the right places. Magnus slapped himself internally. What had he been thinking getting Alec into a suit like that where he looked so irresistibly good? Alec begun shifting uncomfortably under Magnus’ stares.   


  
“Is this okay?” Alec asked nervously.

 

“It’s perfe-” Magnus started but stopped abruptly. Strictly professional. “You look the part of a Judicial Assistant.”

  
  
Alec at least still seemed pleased with the comment, shifting his gaze away from Magnus who was still staring at him. The silence between them was broken by a tone from Magnus’ watch sounding throughout the whole room. Magnus glanced at his watch.

  
  
“The ride is here. Follow me.”   
  


Alec frowned slightly at this. Normally Magnus would refer to them as a collective. As a team. But something was slightly off. Magnus had been right about something at least, Alec felt fully rested and buzzing full of energy, despite only two hours of sleep. Alec just brushed off the idea thinking that Magnus was probably acting strange as he needed to be serious for the case.    


  
Alec had never been so nervous in his life. This is was the real deal. No more practices, no more studying for this moment. This was even more nerve-wracking than the moment his parents found out he was gay and he was awaiting their reaction, after they accidentally found him in his room kissing a guy he met at a party whom he’d brought home in his drunken state. He can’t even remember the guy’s name. It’s probably one of Alec’s biggest regrets, he’s normally quite a reserved person and the act was out of character for him and took everyone by surprise.

  
  
But this was different. He was going to be helping Magnus decide the fates of people’s lives.

  
  
Magnus silently opened the car door for Alec, who clambered inside and shuffled over to allow Magnus a seat, who then slid in next to him. Magnus immediately got on the phone and started a conversation with someone he was calling Mrs Blackthorn. Alec couldn’t help but be disappointed. He knew Magnus was his boss, but he couldn’t help but enjoy their conversations. Him being on the phone only meant Alec was devoid of the chance to talk to him. 

  
  
Alec instead stared out the window and watched the city fly past; a stream of grey pavement dashed with the colours of shop windows and advertisements. Upon hearing the beep of Magnus hanging up his phone, Alec turned and faced him expectantly. Magnus didn’t even look in his direction.

 

“We’re almost at the court. You are to address me as Mr Bane from here on in.”   


  
Alec nodded, slightly startled by how serious Magnus was. He guessed that was why he was the best judge in the whole of New York.

 

Upon arriving, Magnus and Alec were ushered into the back entrance into a small room containing two lounge chairs and a desk. Magnus headed straight for the desk and started sorting through his briefcase whilst Alec began looking around the room.

 

It took Alec quite some time before he realised Magnus was watching him. Upon noticing Alec decided now would be his last chance to talk to Magnus before the case.   
  
“Where are we?”   
  
“We’re in the judge's room.” Magnus stated. He then pointed to a door Alec hadn’t even noticed. “That door will take us directly to the courtroom. You enter before me, then I’ll take head chair and you will stand in front of me.”

  
Alec nodded, but was concerned about the stiffness in Magnus’ voice. “Are you okay Mag- Mr Bane?”

  
  
Something flashed behind Magnus’ eyes but Alec couldn’t tell what it was. “I’m fine. It’s showtime.”

  
  
Magnus walked to the door, doing up the top button on his suit, which Alec copied. He gestured for Alec to walk through. 

 

Alec took a deep breath. It was his job to introduce Magnus and the court case. Now was his shot to prove he had what it took to earn himself a job in the field of his dreams.

 

He pushed open the door and walked to the front of the room.

 

“All rise in the court of Magnus Bane,” he begun, as he had rehearsed numerous times, “to begin the procession of the court case between the plaintiff Miss Lydia Branwell, and the defendant Mr Raj Ablack.”

 

As he was speaking, Magnus pushed through the door and made his way to his chair. The whole courtroom stood and bowed their heads towards him. Alec quickly moved to his position in front of Magnus.

  
  
“Would the court please be seated.” Alec concluded, then placed his hands behind his back to stop himself from fidgeting.

  
  
“Would the plaintiff please step forward?” Magnus’ voice boomed out.

 

At this command, the blonde girl sitting to the left walked up to the lectern.

  
  
“Lydia Branwell. I have information here that you are prosecuting the defendant Raj Ablack on the accounts of him owing you $200 in loans and refusing to pay you back, despite a clear contract between the two outlining that the loan was to be repaid. Is this correct Miss Branwell?”

  
  
“Yes, your honour.”

  
  
Alec couldn’t help but smile upon hearing Magnus being called that, but quickly returned to being straight faced.

  
  
“Well then make your case.”

 

Lydia stood up straighter. “On the 14th of October, Raj came to me asking for money so that he could buy a part he needed for a project he was working on for his daughter. Given that we’d been friends for years, I decided to help him out by loaning him $200 that he would pay back in $20 deposits each week. However, he paid for three weeks before completely cutting contact from me, claiming that he had given me all the money I deserved.”

 

At this Raj stood up and looked ready to protest. Magnus glared at him. “Sit down Mr Ablack. Miss Branwell, do you have documented proof of this agreement?”

  
  
“Yes your honour, I do.”

  
  
“Pass it here please.”

  
  
Lydia held out the papers and Alec walked over and took it from her hands and passed it up to Magnus. Magnus took the papers and began scanning over them immediately.

  
  
“So this is the handwritten contract you both drafted and signed?” Magnus asked Lydia, holding up a small, thin sheet of paper.

 

“Yes, your honour.”

  
  
Magnus then turned to Raj, who then stood up behind his lectern. “Do you recall signing this document, Mr Ablack?” Magnus asked.

  
“No I do not, your honour.”

  
  
“Then why did you pay her for the first three weeks?”

  
  
“Because we had a verbal agreement that I had to pay her back in time, but she owes me.” Raj explained defiantly. Lydia looked over at him with a look of dramatised insult.

  
  
“How does she owe you?”

 

“She tried to run me over with her car!” Raj exclaimed, “We were having an argument beside her car, and she got into her car after I made a particularly good point and then drove straight at me, sending me over the bonnet!”

 

Lydia opened her mouth to argue, “That is no-”

 

“Quiet, Miss Branwell!” Magnus added irritably. “Mr Ablack, when did this incident occur?”

 

“August 25th, 2012.” He added.

 

“So five years ago? Did you not take this to court when it happened?”

 

“Well, you honour, I had sustained injuries and hence was unable to make it to court.”

 

“Do you have documentation of these injuries?”

 

Raj held out a sheet of paper.

 

Again, Alec walked over and took the paper from Raj. He reached up to pass it to Magnus, making eye contact with him. Magnus’ cold expression dropped for just a moment, and Alec saw his Magnus again, the look full of affection. Magnus quickly snapped out of it and looked away, averting his attention to the document. Alec turned to face the courtroom again trying to hide the fact he was blushing. 

 

“This doesn’t look like a legal document at all. It looks like you typed up a list yourself on Microsoft Office Word.”

  
  
There was a quiet rumble of laughter throughout the court that quickly ended.

  
  
“Well,” Raj began, “I-I didn’t bring any official hospital documents with me today.”

 

“May I please say something, your honour?” Lydia interjected.

  
  
Magnus nodded in Lydia’s direction.

  
  
“Whilst I admit I did hit Raj with my car, his injuries did not seem to be severe. In fact, he hopped right off the bonnet and walked off normally.”

  
  
“Is this true, Mr Ablack?” Magnus questioned.

 

Raj looked extremely nervous. Magnus stared at him, compelling him to tell the truth.

 

“Well, I didn’t actually end up staying in the hospital, they err… turned me away at the door for insufficient injury.” He admitted. “But Lydia was so out of order! She hit me with her car! Why should I ever have to pay her money more than that to accomodate for the trauma I endured?”

  
  
Magnus started to get quite passively annoyed. “This whole thing’s out of order! Do you have actual proof as to you taking action against Lydia within the time that your claims were valid, or any proof that you did not sign the contract Lydia has provided?”

  
  
“Well, no but-”   
  
“Then none of the claims you are making in defence of your case are valid, and unless you can provide any sufficient evidence that you have in fact paid Lydia all she deserves, then I’m afraid I’m going to have to dismiss your claims.”

  
  
“This is so unfair!”   
  
“You’re acting childish. The law is hard, but it is the law. Nothing in the thousands of pages of laws I have says anywhere ‘if I am hit by the plaintiffs car many years before the incident, then the money I owe is forfeited’. I legally cannot take any action against Lydia for hitting you with her car, as you have not provided me with the correct documentation, nor it within the time restriction where it is considered relevant. For that I am sorry, but given your current circumstances you have an obligation to finish your payments.”

  
  
Raj looked very frustrated, and ready to fight back. Magnus glared at him. “We can check through all the legal books to find the relevant clause if you’d like. I have nowhere else to be.”

  
  
Raj begun to shake his head, but Magnus had a point to prove. He turned to Alec.

  
  
“Mr Lightwood, would you mind retrieving for me the Limitation of Actions Act of 1974, sections 30 to 32?”

  
  
Alec, having been so engrossed in the conversation forgot that he was actually here on duty. Quickly remembering that he had to do this perfectly, Alec hurried into the back room he and Magnus had entered from, and scanned the shelves for the volume Magnus was looking for.

  
  
What he’d asked for was so specific, and Alec was panicking slightly trying to look for it. He could guarantee that Magnus wouldn’t be impressed if he came out of the room empty handed. Alec ran Magnus’ instruction over and over in his head. He’d never get tired of hearing Magnus’ voice, and honing in on it helped him clear his head. Suddenly Alec spotted it on the shelf, and hurried back out carrying the volume.

  
  
Upon returning, Alec held the volume up to Magnus, but Magnus just shook his head. Alec felt all the blood rush from his face. He hadn’t actually checked to see if he had grabbed the correct volume. He’d completely ruined Magnus’ case.

  
  
The sound of his heart beating in his ears made it hard to hear Magnus.

  
  
“Would you mind reading it out for Mr Ablack, Mr Lightwood.”

  
  
Alec blinked, not entirely registering what Magnus had said. Magnus gave him a weak smile and moved his head slightly indicating to Alec that he had to turn around.

  
  
Alec suddenly realised what he had to do, and that the whole court was staring at him, so he quickly cleared his throat and nervously said, “Claims for damages for personal injuries (including dependency claims) must be commenced within three years of the cause of action arising. If legal proceedings are not commenced within these limits, they are deemed to be statute barred, which forms a complete defence to the claim.”

  
  
Magnus nodded. “See, Mr Ablack? It’s right there in black and white. Do you have any other mentions?”

 

Raj shook his head in defeat.

 

“In that case, the court will recess to decide final charges. We will meet back here in an half an hour to decide the verdict.”

  
  
At this Magnus stood up, an air of complete authority and power around him. Everyone else in the room stood up as he did, and inclined their heads towards him. Magnus declared the court to be dismissed, and walked back into the small judge’s room, Alec following closely behind him.

 

Magnus immediately took off his suit jacket and let out a deep breath. Alec felt really guilty, he literally had one job and he almost screwed it up. Magnus had a reputation to uphold and it was almost tarnished because of him.

 

“Mr Bane, I am so sorry.” Alec said to Magnus who was shuffling papers over on his desk. Magnus looked up in surprise.

 

“Sorry for what?”

 

“You know… Almost screwing up your case.”

  
  
Magnus walked over to stand in front of him. They were literally less than a metre apart and it was distractingly making Alec’s skin tingle.

 

“I don’t recall you messing up anything?”

 

Magnus knew exactly what Alec was referring to. Normally he’d be angry and scold his assistant for incidents like that, taking too long and being so confused by instruction, but he couldn’t bear yell at Alec. He felt that if he did, Alec would break into a million pieces and he would risk losing him. It wasn’t even that bad anyway, it was kind of cute.

  
  
No. Magnus tried to push those thoughts out of his mind, but it had been less than a day and he happened to be failing miserably at it.

 

“With the law book thing-” Alec stumbled nervously, before Magnus cut him off by slightly shaking his head.

 

“There were no problems at all, Alexander. You did amazing.” 

 

Magnus outstretched his hand, whether to grab Alec’s hand or stroke his cheek he wasn’t sure. But in the end he placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder.

 

“We have to now formulate the final verdict of the case.” Magnus said quickly, interrupting Alec’s thoughts. “Miss Branwell shall be compensated, given that Mr Ablack acknowledges a verbal agreement between the two, if not the written one. Both are just as legally binding, with obviously written carrying more weight in court.”

 

Alec nodded. “So does Miss Branwell get her full $140?”

 

“Given the lack of evidence on the contrary, that will be our most likely outcome.” Magnus quickly glanced at his watch. “In a few minutes you’ll walk back in there and ask the court to rise again, then I will announce the charge, you repeat it, and then announce the court dismissed.”

 

Alec again nodded, his nerves building yet again. Behind the door, Alec could hear the murmurs of people re-entering the courtroom.

 

“That’s your cue.” Magnus said softly, placing his hand on Alec’s back, sending shocks of electricity down his spine.

 

Alec re-entered the courtroom, and the crowd began to hush.

 

“All rise in the court of Magnus Bane.”


	4. Chapter 4

The last part flew by, and Alec did not even stutter, a fact which he was proud of. Raj had not looked happy to hear the court award Lydia the $140 in full, but that was to be expected.

 

“Tonight we will celebrate your first time appearing in court, and doing remarkably well at it I might add.” Magnus chided.

 

Alec let out a sigh of relief. Magnus seemed to be returning back to normal, back to his Magnus. It must have just been nerves earlier, though he can’t imagine why Magnus would ever get nervous.

 

“How’s Pandemonium sound?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec’s eyes widened. That was only  _ the  _ most famous club in New York, except it was extremely expensive and invite only. “You can go there?!”

 

Magnus playfully rolled his eyes. “Of course I can! I used to own the place!”

  
  
Alec couldn’t help but let his jaw drop. Not only was Pandemonium famous, but his boss used to own it and was going to get them in tonight!

 

“Let’s do it!”

 

Magnus’ eyes sparkled. “Well I’ve seen your wardrobe, and none of your clothes are suitable for Pandemonium, so guess who’s going shopping again!”

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Alec groaned. But there was no time to protest as Magnus was already dragging him out the door.

 

Much to Alec’s distaste, Magnus dragged him around store after store after store trying outfit after outfit for Alec and himself. Magnus was very opinionated when it came to choosing an outfit for Alec, which Alec guessed was fair enough considering it was his money. Later on sitting in Central Park with Magnus eating ice cream and sporting a brand new leather jacket and black jeans, he had to admit that Magnus made shopping for clothes fun.

 

Being with Magnus made him forget all about how he almost screwed up in court, making him wish that Magnus wasn’t his boss, and that he’d met him under different circumstances.

 

“Do you want me to drive you home so you can put all that away?” Magnus inquired.

 

“No thanks, I’m just enjoying being here with you.”

 

Magnus’ heart fell a little. He felt a little like he was leading Alec on. There was no way that this relationship would work given Magnus’ reputation, as well as their professional duties.

 

“Alexander, you do realise this isn’t a date.”

  
  
Alec froze slightly. “I don’t recall saying it was?”

 

“I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea here. We’re strictly work colleagues.”

  
  
Alec hoped he was hiding the disappointment on his face. He knew they’d had no chance, but hearing it said out loud hurt more than he thought it would. “Of course I know that. I wasn’t trying to give off the impression that I wanted anything more from you. Because I don’t.” Alec added defiantly.

 

Now it was Magnus’ turn to be disappointed. “I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything. Sorry for making you believe I thought such a thing.”

  
  
“No, it’s fine. I understand where you’re coming from.”

 

The silence that followed was edging slightly on uncomfortable, the tension between them thickening by the second.

 

“Actually, maybe we should drop off my stuff now.” Alec said to break the silence.

 

With that they both walked off to Alec’s apartment, their previous conversation cast to the backs of their minds, and instead chatting about the day and how extraordinary their night would be.

 

Upon arriving at Alec’s apartment, Alec shifted nervously. 

 

“Uh so, I’m not sure if my roommate is home or not.”

 

Magnus didn’t understand why this was a problem. He’d never met Alec’s roommate, or been inside Alec’s apartment at all, but he was sure it wasn’t that bad.

 

Alec pulled out the key and unlocked the apartment. The inside was dimly lit by the small gap between the unopened curtain, with a central lounge, dining, and kitchen area. Alec flipped on the light. There was a trail of clothes across the floor leading to a room with a shut door that had a light streaming out from beneath it.

 

“Jace?” Alec called. There was mumbling behind the closed door. “Oh god, not again.”

 

Alec walked towards the door and was about to knock when the door suddenly flew open and a tall girl with dark brown hair walked out wearing only an oversized grey t-shirt that looked like it didn’t belong to her. She picked up her clothes from the floor, dropping a wink at Alec and Magnus, before sliding on her shoes and calling out to Jace to call her later and sliding out the door.

 

Magnus was too busy staring in shock after the girl that he didn’t notice the tall, shirtless blonde resting against the door frame of presumably his room.

  
  
“What the hell were you thinking Jace?! That’s the third different girl this week!”

  
  
Jace just shrugged. “I just haven’t found the one yet. You can’t blame me for trying. But I see you brought someone home. Should I leave, or just opt for ear plugs?”

  
  
Magnus didn’t think he’d ever seen someone go so red in his life.   
  


“Jace! Magnus is my boss!”

  
  
Jace’s eyes widened. “Even worse! Alec, I didn’t know you were  _ that  _ much of a rebel.”

 

Alec seemed incapable of getting out words without stuttering. Magnus felt kind of sorry for him. You could tell that he and Jace used to have something between them, whether only one sided or not.

  
  
“I’m only kidding Alec, lighten up!” Jace joked, “You seriously couldn’t have thought I was serious.”

 

“No, of course not!” Alec said composing himself. 

 

“Nice jacket by the way, I can’t say I’ve ever seen you wearing clothes that actually look like they were purchased from a decent store.”

 

Magnus smirked at this. He had to agree with Jace. Alec’s usual dress sense was awful. 

 

Alec just rolled his eyes and walked into another bedroom. Magnus wasn’t entirely sure whether or not to follow. Jace walked over to just in front of Magnus and picked up the black shirt from the floor and put it on. He then threw himself on the couch.

 

“He likes you, you know.” Jace exclaimed.

 

Magnus was taken aback by how forward Jace was. “Uh, well considering about an hour or two ago he claimed that he didn’t, I’m not so sure about that.”

  
  
“You know, I can understand why he’d like someone like you.” Jace continued, ignoring Magnus’ earlier statement. “I mean, you’re super hot, I can dig that.”

 

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up. “I think I know why you haven’t found the one yet.”

 

Upon hearing this, Jace’s gaze darkened. “Oh really? Enlighten me.”

 

“You know, I think I know someone that would be greatly suited to you that would be able to answer your queries better than I could.” Magnus pulled paper and a pen out of his pocket. “Call this number, and arrange a date. I reckon you’d be perfect for each other.”

 

Jace suspiciously took the paper. “Well thanks, Mr Matchmaker.”

 

Magnus would have replied if Alec hadn’t walked back out of his room. 

 

“Are you ready to go Magnus?” he asked, looking confusedly between Magnus and Jace.

 

“Ready when you are.”

  
  
Alec picked up his keys and begun walking to the door. 

 

“You’ll be okay here by yourself until late Jace?” Alec asked, clearly very concerned about his friend.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Jace said, pulling out his phone. “I have a phone call to make anyways.”

 

Alec waved goodbye to Jace, ushering Magnus out the door, just faintly hearing Jace say “Wait, your name’s Simon?” before he locked the door behind him.

 

“What did you say to Jace? Normally he begs me to stay every time I leave.”

 

Magnus winked at Alec. “If it was the right thing, you’ll later see.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was starting to get dark outside, so Alec followed Magnus to Pandemonium.

 

“How did you enjoy your first official case?” Magnus asked as they hopped into a taxi. Magnus had a private driver they could use to get there, but he felt like doing things more Alec’s way given that the night was to celebrate him.

 

“Well, Raj was definitely guilty, but the car part was interesting.”

 

Magnus laughed. “It’s cute how black and white you make it. I guess we can discuss this more later, I mean, we have to send your University an assessment within the next month.”

 

Alec decided he wasn’t going to think about what that comment meant. Instead he just stared out the window, as Magnus spoke to the taxi driver. It appeared Magnus could talk to just about anyone.

 

When they finally arrived, it was well and truly night. The street lights and flashing signs illuminated the street, giving it a neon glow. Pandemonium stood tall in front of them, and it was almost as if you could sense the wealth within, as hard as that was to explain.

 

Inside was chaotic, there were people dancing everywhere, music blasting with people screaming the lyrics in unison. The benches were filled with couples in varying stages of intimacy.

 

“You want a drink?” Magnus shouted over the noise.

  
  
Alec nodded, knowing it’d be too hard for Magnus to hear him. Magnus walked off leaving him alone, so Alec leaned awkwardly up against the wall. Magnus returned surprisingly fast, one drink in each hand. He passed one to Alec.

 

“To you becoming a successful judicial assistant.” Magnus toasted, downing his whole drink in one shot. Alec was surprised at Magnus’ intolerance to the drink, so he copied the action himself. He had no idea that Magnus had gotten drinks so strong, so he began to choke on how much the alcohol burnt his throat. He felt the warmth spreading through his veins, lowering his inhibitions.

 

“Dance with me Magnus.”

 

“Wow, you got drunk fast!”

 

Alec frowned. “I’m not drunk, I just want to dance.”

 

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, Alec was begging him with his eyes. “If you say so.”

 

“Oh I say so.” Alec smirked, dragging Magnus to the centre of the dance floor.

 

They worked off of each other, Magnus trained in dancing moving gracefully around Alec, who seemed to be catching quickly onto Magnus’ style and adjusting his accordingly. Soon, completely lost in the music and each other, they were grinding against one another, the heat from the club making their bodies shine with sweat. Magnus kept drinking, slowly losing sense of restraint.

 

Screw being professional. He was here now, with Alec. Who was all over him dancing, not drunk, but in the same state of lowered inhibition as Magnus.

 

“I have to confess to you Magnus, I was lying when I said I wasn’t thinking of you in a date way.”

 

Magnus’ heartbeat sped up. “I’m tired of only being professional. I want you, I don’t care what the others say.” Magnus responded.

 

Alec’s lips crashed into Magnus’. It was like they’d been holding their breath and now they were finally breathing. Magnus deepened the kiss, their clashing tongues discovering each other. Alec’s fingers found their way into Magnus’ hair, tugging on it as he tried to pull Magnus even closer to him. Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth and pushed him up against the wall, pushing their bodies closer together.

 

Magnus’ lips travelled to Alec’s neck, a spot Alec found was so sensitive it seemed to be connected directly to his legs which felt as if they were about to give out. He slid his hands up under Magnus’ shirt, exploring him in the way he’d wanted to since the moment he first saw him.

 

It was Magnus who pushed away first, resting his hand on Alec’s chest. “Maybe we should stop for a minute. We don’t want to get too deep into something we’ll both regret.”

 

Alec’s eyes were wild. “I would never regret you.”

  
  
Magnus smiled against Alec’s mouth as he moved back in. “Nor would I you, Alexander, but we are still colleagues. You are still my assistant.”

 

“That doesn’t have to change anything.”

 

They went back in for a slower kiss. “But you have to know Alec that if we did do this, us, then we’d have to keep it secret. No one would be able to know.”

 

Alec leaned right back against the wall. “Why’s that?”

 

“It’s- complicated.” Magnus answered.

 

“I don’t see how it is-”

  
  
“Look, Alec, we should get you home, we have work tomorrow.”

 

“Why so jumpy?”

 

“Can we talk about this later?”

 

Alec looked suspiciously at Magnus. “Fine, but you’re going to have to tell me what’s going on.”

 

Magnus ignored Alec’s remark by silencing him with a kiss. He’d wanted to do this since the beginning, now he just had to work on making sure no one found out…

  
  
Magnus took Alec’s hand and began to draw him out of the club. Magnus remained silent for most of the journey back to Alec’s apartment, but Alec didn’t seem to mind as he ghosted small circles with his thumb over the back of Magnus’ hand. Magnus walked Alec right up to the door.

 

“Thank you for tonight, Magnus.” Alec said, his gaze glued on Magnus’ lips.

  
  
“You deserved the night out, you did well considering you’d never done a case before.” Magnus said quickly, turning his head to avoid Alec’s gaze.

 

“Do I deserve  _ you _ ?”

 

Magnus’ heart contracted momentarily. He turned back to Alec and looked deep into his eyes. Alec’s face was entirely open, every emotion he felt written all over his face, ridden with vulnerability. The porch light cast soft shadows across his face, defining his cheekbones and illuminating the hazel of his irises. 

 

Alec was beautiful. Magnus knew he had to be careful here. Both his job and his heart were on the line, as well as Alec’s heart.

 

Magnus decided it would be best not to answer. Instead he stepped towards Alec and lightly pressed their lips together. Before it could evolve, Magnus slowly pulled away.

 

“See you tomorrow Alexander.”

 

Putting his hands in his pockets, he turned to walk back to the curb, leaving Alec looking confused and flustered outside his front door. Magnus heard Alec call something out to him, but he didn’t turn back to face Alec. His insides were still buzzing from being so close to Alec, but he still had this deep feeling that the relationship wouldn’t end out well.

 

Alec watched Magnus until he was no longer in the circle of light provided on the porch. Magnus never answered his question, filling him with a sense of fear. Magnus wasn’t the first person he’d wanted to be in a relationship with, but Magnus was the one who made him feel the most intensely. 

 

Magnus was also the most confusing.

 

Alec sighed and unlocked the door to his apartment.

 

“Jace, I’m home!” he called as he entered. There was no reply from Jace however, and Alec furrowed his brow. He supposed it was quite late, but Jace usually doesn’t go to sleep until the early hours of the morning. It’s no wonder he’s always late for classes. 

 

Alec wandered into the kitchen where he found Jace. He was asleep, his head resting in one hand leaning on the bench, and his phone balanced in his other. Alec was taken aback. Jace never fell asleep anywhere but his room. He’d just have to file that as another addition to his extremely long and weird day.

 

He suddenly realised how tired he was. His heart still beat extremely fast, the taste of Magnus still on his lips. Alec licked his lips as he shook off his jacket and jeans and crawled into his bed. Tomorrow he would figure out what was going on with Magnus. He kept jumping between affection and hostility and it was clouding Alec’s ability to think properly. Eventually, he slipped into unconsciousness with Magnus filling his dreams and mind.


	6. Chapter 6

As his alarm went off, Magnus rolled over groggily and stopped it. The last thing he wanted to do was have to get out of bed, but he was excited to see Alec. He can’t believe that he kissed him. Magnus had had plenty of past relationships, but Alec had completely captured him in less than a week. Magnus shivered thinking of how little they had known each other. Somehow it felt right to be with Alec, even though they’d practically just met. They had bonded heaps over the past days.

 

Magnus quickly jumped up and showered, humming under his breath as he normally did when he was falling in love.

 

_ Falling in love. _

 

Magnus stilled under the running water. It was too soon to be falling in love. Just yesterday Alec said he didn’t like him, and Robert had brought up the old rumours again. But there was something about Alec that was so entirely captivating, that drew Magnus to him like a magnet.

 

Dressing himself in a pale grey suit, he hopped in his car to head off to work. As usual, he was one of the first to arrive, but he smiled at the ladies in reception as he made his way to his office.

 

Magnus knew Alec had to write up his weekly report for University today as part of his placement, so Magnus planned to do work independent of needing Alec. He pulled out a large file and began writing detailed notes on it. Slowly the light through the floor to ceiling windows began to fill the room, eliminating the need for Magnus desk lamp.

 

It then wasn’t long until Alec arrived.

 

“Morning Alexander!” Magnus chirped, looking up from his paperwork to smile at Alec.

 

Alec’s frame relaxed immensely. “Morning Magnus.” He replied in turn. Alec had no idea how Magnus was going to have acted this morning after yesterday, so he was glad Magnus was acting normal again. It made Alec’s heart jump.

 

Magnus gestured to a seat opposite him where there was enough desk room for Alec to work. Gratefully, Alec walked over and got out his stuff.

 

“I’ve just got this paperwork to do, so you can take all the time you need to complete your assignment.”

 

“Awesome, thanks Mags.”

 

Magnus’ heart skipped upon hearing Alec call him that. The last person who had called him that had been his best friend Ragnor, but he’d died in a car crash years ago. Despite the time since the accident, Magnus still missed him like crazy. No one knew him as well as Ragnor had. Magnus vision started getting misty.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Magnus quickly snapped himself out of his memories and blinked away his tears. He then looked up at Alec, smiling.

  
  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Alec eyed him suspiciously. “You looked upset, that’s all.”

 

“It’s impossible to be upset in company as fine as yours.” Magnus flirted.

 

He loved the way pink rode up Alec’s cheeks whenever he was complimented.

 

“You’re adorable.” Magnus added, causing Alec to bow his head down to his work.

 

Alec’s chest felt as if it were about to explode. Magnus wasn’t even trying, but Alec felt himself slipping further and further in love.

 

_ In love? _

 

Alec shook the thought from his mind. It was way too soon to be falling in love. Alec didn’t even know if they were dating.

 

“Are we dating?” Alec blurted out, eyes widening as he realised he accidentally said what he was thinking out loud.

 

Magnus chuckled. “If you want to, but as I said, it’d have to be a secret.”

 

That’s the part that confused Alec.

 

“Why though? Am I not worthy of your reputation?”

 

Magnus realised there was no way of escaping this without ruining what they had. Either he didn’t say anything and Alec no longer trust him, or he tell Alec and potentially scare him away.

 

“The thing about reputations,” Magnus begun, “is that they define how people see you.”

 

Alec felt numb. “So you’re saying I’m not good enough for your reputation.”

 

Magnus’ eyes widened. “I’m saying you’re too  _ good  _ for my reputation.”

 

Alec looked up at Magnus confused. Magnus slapped himself internally. Somehow Alec had backed him up into a corner and now he was going to be forced to tell him the truth. Magnus took a deep breath.

 

“Alexander, there’s a reason that my judicial assistant position isn’t already filled. I had this assistant… Cecily. She applied for the position, and she was absolutely remarkable. Witty, creative, succinct. But she quit early. She went to the papers saying I had made advancements of some sexual nature on her. It was an act of revenge on me for convicting her father as guilty the prior year. We paid handsomely to have it covered up, because it was in no way true and would have destroyed the company. I’ve hence avoided having assistants since. The papers will not hesitate to bring the case back up if they see anything they can twist to support their story.”

 

Alec didn’t say anything. Magnus took a deep breath.

 

“That’s why I can’t be seen with you. What I feel for you.. I haven’t felt for anyone in a very long time. I don’t want you to be corrupted by my past. I don’t need you to be placed in the same position I was, simply because we made the foolish decision to fall in love.”

 

Magnus froze. Did he just say he was in love with Alec?! It was definitely too soon for this… he was bound to be scared off now. He had not meant to place so much pressure on Alec with feelings so strong it was impossible for them to be reciprocated at this stage. He quickly looked down at his desk so as to avoid eye contact with Alec, but he could feel his stare fixed on him.

 

“I- I thought it’d be too soon to say it, but I-I think I  _ am _ in love with you. And in no way would I ever consider it foolish. Nor was it a decision. But if it was I’d choose to. I’d choose you a million times over.” 

 

Alec stood there, his face white as if he were shocked at his own short outburst of support.

 

Magnus slowly looked up at Alec, tears rimming his eyes, making them seem as if they were amplified in size and shimmering.

 

“I don’t deserve you, Alexander.” Magnus half sobbed.

 

“Of course you do! I think it’s more me who doesn’t deserve you! Who would have ever thought I’d ever profess my love to the greatest judge in New York, only a week after knowing him?”

 

“Again, just another myth of reputations.”

 

Alec walked over to the side of the desk Magnus was on and kneeled in front of him. The window behind them bathed them in orange light, shadows dancing across their faces causing them to appear as silhouettes to anyone who happened to look up.

 

They didn’t say anything. Just looked at each other. Slowly Alec leaned towards Magnus, until they were close enough to feel each other’s breath on their skin. Alec’s gaze travelled from Magnus’ lips slowly back up to his eyes. 

 

“You deserve whatever you want Magnus.” Alec breathed.

 

“I want you.”

 

Magnus closed the small gap between them, causing the smallest inhale of pleasure to escape Alec. The kiss was slow and passionate. It was a kiss that promised more. A promise of trust, love, commitment, and honesty. Magnus brought his hands to Alec’s black hair and dug his fingers in, pulling it slightly to deepen the kiss. Alec obliged, biting Magnus’ lip as he pulled Magnus off the chair so that he landed on top of him.

 

Magnus giggled, giddy with happiness. “That was graceful.”

 

Alec just smiled and used Magnus’ tie to drag him back into the kiss.

 

It could have been hours they laid there kissing, their fingers exploring each other, their shirts untucked and their hair a mess. Or it could have been a matter of minutes. Either way they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Uhhh Mr Bane, are you in?”

 

Magnus sat bolt upright and hit his head on the desk. Alec stifled a laugh.

 

“Who’s asking?” Magnus replied, rubbing his head.

 

“It’s Amatis. I’ve just been sent from the front desk to see if there’s any reason you haven’t been answering your phone? Ms Branwell has been calling non stop all morning trying to get a hold of you!”

 

Magnus looked over at the phone on his desk. The red button symbolising missed calls was flashing repeatedly. 

 

“I got… distracted. I’ll call her right away.”

 

“I’ll pass on the message.” 

 

Alec and Magnus lay silent waiting to hear the elevator beep signalling Amatis’ exit from the floor.

 

As soon as the elevator left the floor, they both burst out laughing. 

 

“Well,  _ that  _ was close!” Alec laughed, running his hand through his very messy hair.

 

“A little too close for liking… luckily we locked that door…”

 

“Magnus, it’s fine.” Alec stated, picking himself off the floor and taking a seat on Magnus’ desk. He placed his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “I promise to be more careful.”

 

There was a short, tense silence before Alec spoke again.

 

“So… to go back to my question before. Are we dating?”

 

All tension in the room broke. “Yes,” Magnus laughed. “Of course we are,”

 

“Well in that case, I insist on you coming to dinner with me tonight.”

 

“I have a phone call to make, Alexander.” Magnus added with a wink.

 

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus quickly one more time, causing Magnus’ heart to skip a beat. “Please?” Alec asked.

 

“We’ll sort this out later, we have work to do first!”

 

“To which I’ll happily oblige.” Alec smirked, his confidence clearly boosted after their earlier activities.

 

“Later.” Magnus stated firmly, struggling to force back the smile threatening to overtake his face.

 

Alec’s heart soared. He’d known from the beginning that work experience with Mr Bane would be an amazing experience. But never had he expected in more ways than one. Never had he expected to fall in love. Never so quickly, and never so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! If you made it this far thanks for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
